coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Joe McIntyre
Joe McIntyre was the father of Tina McIntyre. After a series of debts and problems, Joe tried to fake his own death in 2010 to get life insurance paid out to Gail, but ended up killing himself for real when out on Lake Windermere at night. Biography He began a relationship with Gail Platt, whose son was dating his daughter Tina. Their relationship was revealed in October 2008 when David and Tina walked in on them kissing. When Joe fitted a kitchen for the Windasses, they refused to pay up as they didn't like the job. David, Tina and Graeme Proctor arrived at their house and tore out the kitchen. They later stole Joe's tools. The family moved into 6 Coronation Street in December 2008. The mother Anna Windass wanted to make peace with them and talked to Gail about it, who accepted. However, when they spent Christmas together, a fight broke out between David and Gary Windass, who tried to flirt with Tina. Joe got angry and started throwing food at them, and told them to leave. This worried Gail. Joe injured his back when loading up his van, and had to take two weeks off from work. When prescribed painkillers, he began to develop an addiction over the coming months. In order to get painkillers from the doctors, he said he still had a sore back. When his doctor cut down the amount of tablets, Joe tried to find a dealer. When Graeme offered to get him some painkillers, Joe agreed and got some for free. However, Graeme said Joe would have to pay if he wanted any more painkillers. David got in on the act and started taunting and teasing Joe. Joe had enough, so took drastic action. He stole Gail's keys to the Rosamund Street Medical Centre, let himself in and started smashing up cupboards with a sledgehammer and a crowbar trying to find the drugs. The police later arrived at the scene and arrested him, and he was given community service. Soon after this, he had bought a boat from Bill Webster, and got it done up, in the hope of selling it for a lot of money. However, he changed his mind, and kept it for himself; naming it Gail Force. Joe and Gail had dinner on the back of the boat on her drive. Joe then proposed to Gail, which she happily accepted. In December 2009, it was revealed that Joe was in debt to a loan shark named Rick Neelan, who he owed £9,000. Rick began bothering Joe, so Joe gave Rick the van which he hoped would at least be worth the amount of money Joe owed him. Rick however returned, damanding more money. When Gail found out, she agreed to sell the house and help him pay off his debts. However, even though Joe was happy for Gail's support, he quickly needed the money to get Rick of his back. Joe later borrowed money from Gail's father Ted Page, saying he was putting it towards a flat for himself and Gail. Ted was happy to help. However, Joe later gave the cash to Rick, and told Rick to stay clear of his impending wedding. In January 2010, Gail and Joe got married, with Gail's dad giving her away and Gail's son Nick Tilsley being the best man. When they were celebrating in the Rovers, Rick turned up and demanded Joe to pay £15,000 in interest. Rick also threatened Joe, saying he would hurt his daughter Tina. Joe and Gail left for their honeymoon in the Lake District. Joe was however worried by what Rick was going to do. On 11th January 2010, Gail and Joe arrived back from their honeymoon. When Gail went to bed, Joe was looking up information on getting life insurance on the internet. Joe then booked to return to Windermere for 8th February after much research on the internet and more threats from Rick. Shortly before their departure, Joe confessed to a suspicious Tina about how much trouble he was in, and that the man who Tina thought had previously visited her flat for a viewing was in fact the loan shark, and that he did this to put pressure on Joe. A furious Tina offered help, but Joe insisted that he could manage his own problems and that he'd worked out a way of dealing with it. The argument ended bitterly with last words from Joe, "I don't need your money, I'll sort this, I don't need help from anyone!" When Gail arrived home from work later that night, she discovered Joe talking on the phone. He received confirmation that they would arrive at Windermere as planned, and Joe was very excited. Even later that night, Joe visited Tina and apologised, telling her that he could manage on his own, and that everything would be fine. It was at this point that Joe told Tina that he and Gail were returning to Windermere for a few days, and he was taking the boat. A tearful and emotional Joe said his final words to his daughter. Joe prepared the boat and packed everything ready to go. As Gail got ready, Joe kept looking outside for the loan shark. Gail spent some time on the phone to her son Nick, while a patient Joe waited. When Gail finished on the phone, she walked out the door asking Joe if he was ready. The couple went to the car, and after a quick send off from Audrey, David and Tina, they left for Windermere. Gail and Joe arrived at Windermere and got settled in. Meanwhile, David was confronted by the loan shark who was looking for Joe. Tina overheard the conversation and caught up with David to tell him about the trouble that Joe was in. They discussed this, and both feared that Joe might do something stupid. While Joe and Gail relaxed for their first night of the trip after taking a boat trip on the lake, their discussion drifted from Joe's debts, and how nice it would have been to turn their back on their troubles, to Gail contemplating about winning the lottery and wiping the slate clean. Joe told her that there was another way; to disappear, comparing his plans to a man who did the same, but got arrested for faking his own death. He then told Gail that he was worth more to her dead than alive, and that she'd have to manage for a few years, but down the line she would get her lottery win and he explained how him faking his own death could solve all of their problems. Gail realised that his contemplation of an idea was a plan that he had thought about and researched a lot on the internet. Gail was terrified, but Joe explained that if he didn't fake his own death, then the loan shark would kill him for real. Joe explained that bodies had been lost in the lake before, and that all she needed to do was let Joe escape on the boat, and report him missing to the police the next morning. He would then catch a ferry to Ireland, so that he could lie low there, get a new identity and job, and that he had researched all of this on the internet. He explained that the life insurance would pay up in seven years, and that they would have enough money to last them forever. After his discussion with Gail, Joe put his plan into action. Gail tried to stop him by wrestling with him and jumping onto the boat, but Joe overpowered her and threw her back onto the jetty. He then sailed off into the night, leaving a screaming Gail alone. However, his plan turned horribly wrong when a huge gust of wind moved the sailing mast, which plunged into Joe with a great force, sending him into the freezing water. He attempted to swim back to the boat, but the rough and icy waters, as well as the strong, cold winds proved too much for him to handle - his body seized up and he drowned just before he could pull himself back up on board. Over a week later, Joe's body was recovered and he was buried in March 2010. On the day of his wedding, Gail was arrested on suspicion of murdering Joe for insurance money, but was later found not guilty in June of that year. Background information as Joe McIntyre.]] *The character was originally introduced as the father of established character Tina McIntyre. After appearing for two episodes in early 2008, the character was brought back a few months later as a new love interest to Gail Platt (Helen Worth). *In July 2009, it was announced that Reece Dinsdale quit his role in the character of Joe over "typecast fears". Originally it was rumoured the character would die of a painkiller overdose (as the character had a storyline dealing with painkiller addiction that summer) however it was later revealed he would die in a boating accident. *Joe's painkiller addiction storyline received praise from doctors who had run drug rehabilitation centres, stating "Medication abuse can be very dangerous. Misuse of over-the-counter or prescription drugs can lead to dependence that is physical and mental." *Reece Dinsdale's final appearance as Joe is in Episode 7270 on 8th February 2010, but the character's corpse is seen in Episode 7276 (18th February 2010) and Episode 7278 (19th February 2010) floating in the water in the Lake District. *Joe attempting to fake his death was inspired by a real life case involving John Darwin, a British man who faked his death in order to claim life insurance. However unlike Joe, John successfully carried out his crime and was later arrested after being presumed dead for several years. Within the storyline, Joe mentioned John Darwin. First and last lines "I'm looking for Tina McIntyre." (First line, to Gail Platt) --- "Gail, help me, Gail!" (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Residents of 8 Coronation Street Category:2010 marriages Category:2010 deaths Category:2008 debuts Category:2010 departures Category:1960 births Category:McIntyre family Category:Businesspeople